mystman12baldisbasicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Playtime
| size = Short | likes = Jump-Roping | dislikes = Safety Scissors | maincolors = Pale Goldenrod (skin) Black (hair & eyes) Medium Wood (hair) | sidecolors = Alizarin (dress) Pacific Blue (pants) Medium Wood (shoes) | protectionlevel = Low | threatlevel = High (Mainly) Low (Nobody Behind) | ability = Cannot Get Detention Jump-Roping | spawnpoint = Hall (Near The Principal's Office) | poster = | description = Despite her poor eyesight, she's always looking for a playmate! "Let’s play!" }} Playtime is a character and the tertatagonist in Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. She is a student who roams in the Here School, looking for someone to play with her to Jump-Roping. She serves as an obstacle in the game. Appearance & Information Playtime is a badly-drawn human. She wears a red dress, blue pants and brown shoes. Playtime has black (and possibly soulless) eyes and messy, brown and black hair. She has a big nose and seemingly nerves in his eyes. Playtime carries a black jump-rope, which unrealistically, changes to a white rope when playing with her. But this might be because Playtime is holding a black rope while the minigame's rope is white, making it two different ropes. Playtime hates when her jump ropes are cut with the Safety Scissors. However, Playtime easily recovers and gets possibly another rope. Personality Playtime mostly reflects a playful, forceful, sad, cheeky, mischievous and happy nature, being annoying and helpful at the time, but this depends by a person's opinion at her nature. She gets upset when her jump-rope is cut with the Safety Scissors, saying that cutting her jump ropes make her sad. Messy Side It is possible that Playtime is messy and unintelligent, proven by having a weird hair style. People even think that Playtime is autistic and that she is ambidextrous because she always holds the jump-rope with the two hands. Playtime is commonly seen in a happy state, probably living with a happy nature in most of her life. It is assumed that Playtime isn't good at Math. Forceful Side If the Protagonist is spotted by Playtime at a close distance, she might want to jump-rope with it, obligating it to jump-rope with her, reflecting her forceful side. Due to her forceful nature, she can interrupt situations, and probably not knowing about them. Playtime is hated because of this nature, but fewly liked because being helpful. Colouring Game & Mechanics Playtime can be a distraction and can put The Protagonist in great danger. Playtime might be one of the highest obstacles to avoid. Behaviour Playtime is said to spawn somewhere near the Principal's Office in the area of Lockers. She usually roams slowly until she spots the Protagonist, getting faster. Despite considered to be running, she can't get Detention. The character can be annoying, stopping the Protagonist from escaping. She can also enter School Faculty Rooms, making her immune to Detention. She forces to the Protagonist to jump her rope 5 times. If it does the 5 jumps, Playtime will leave the Protagonist, but might want to play later. Playtime can be prevented by splashing her with BSoda or using the Safety Scissors to cut her rope, but can recover later. She can be a very high threat, but not too much as Baldi. Protection Playtime is a low protection. If the Stamina has been used to run, Playtime can restore the bar by playing with her. However, other characters are still able to affect the Protagonist while playing, and can get worse if you "mess up" when jumping. Threat Playtime is a very high threat due to being a very reoccurring obstacle. However, this can only happen if somebody like Baldi is behind. If the Protagonist is still safe from another characters behind, Playtime might be a low threat. Playtime is considered to be high mainly. Description Playtime's description gives the hint that she has a poor eyesight and looks for someone to play jump-roping with her. Having a poor eyesight might be true, as Playtime will spot the Protagonist if she sees it in a room. Her description also mentiones one of her quotes when she wants to play. Gallery Trivia *She is the only character to be a drawing. **Her design was made in GIMP. *She is the only female character. *In older versions, there was a bug in which you should stay stuck in her minigame, staying in an infinite loop. **This bug was deadly, if Baldi was near the Protagonist. *There are unused files of her counting to 10. **There is also a file that instructs the player to jump 10 times in a row. **Althrough you must jump 5 times, the "5" file is unused and Playtime says "Wow! That's great! Let's play again... sometime soon!" instead. **The mechanic was removed because it might have been difficult to prevent other characters and turned out to be long. **It is possible that the jumping count might have increased by how many times getting caught. *Her jingle is based off A Tisket, A Tasket, a not-too-popular nursery rhyme. **The game's programming switches the jingle into random pitches. *She and Baldi are the only characters with an item. **It's A Bully is considered to have items, considering how you require items to pass. *She can enter School Faculty Rooms without getting Detention. *In older versions, she could enter rooms randomly. In newer versions, she enters a room if she sees you. *playtime is hated by the maker of the wiki Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Playtimes photo